No Man's Child
by Melody
Summary: Preparations for Marlene's wedding begin, Mahad dal's love grows more everyday unaware that Marlene is in love with Allen. Seeing the duke and Marlene kiss Allen's jealousy starts. 5TH CHAPTER UPLOADED! R&R!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

  
Hiya! This is my new one about Chid.  Its called No man's Child. Awww that's sad.  :(  *Giggles insanely* I love Chid.  *cough* I plan on making this one long. I hope this is good enough…. I'll  finish the rest of it  in maybe a month or so, but I'll try to update more unlike, Heartache and Loss. Yeah I had actually written the new chapters in drama club and I left my notebook there, and what do you know no more chapters….  I'm sorry to any Allen lovers out there; I hope to god he doesn't sound too much like a dork. I almost shot myself for the letter to Allen. *Gags* For any of you who like Duke Fried, he's a main part of this, cos I love him… Oh if you don't like Allen there will be arguments later on will Chid telling Allen he's not his father.  Plus Eries hates him. Awww such loving people. Chid is gonna a Big part of this.. I don't plan on making this a lemon, ( I can't bring myself to write that) may be lime in one scene, cos lets face it, that's how Chid got here. Lots of Betrayal, Romance. ^_^ I happen to like this one a lot. If you don't oh well, If ya do then review. Hey that rhymes. So read on.

Okay none of the esca peeps belong to me. I'm to lazy to thank people. Sorry. Hey if you want anything added or any ideas feel welcome to tell me. Oh and Flames are welcome I laugh about them… okay never mind. ^_^

No Man's Child

Melody

 Mahad dal Freid stayed within his chambers staring at the ceiling. He was to be married tomorrow.The Princess of Asturia, Marlene Aston. He had heard rumors of the woman and her extraordinary beauty.  This was an arranged marriage that he didn't care for. Princess or not, he didn't even know her. They had never been allowed to see each other's face. The young Duke knew he would have to walk down that aisle tomorrow for the good of his country and his people. 

He sat up in his bed, touching his palm to his freshly shaved face. What if she didn't like him? Walking to his mirror he took his crown and placed it upon his head. He was handsome for a twenty-eight year old. Dark eyes shining.  How old was this woman anyway? Twenty? Twenty-one?

Putting his fears aside, the duke promised his duchess, he'd love her no matter what.It was time to leave for Asturia. All his things had already been packed in his air ships. He picked up his wedding robes, a light creamy white tunic. His jeweled sash around the waist, and his father's saber held tightly in his hands. He smiled; he had a good feeling about Marlene Aston.

Taking the piece of paper from the servant's hand, the blond seventeen year old 

read quickly; knowing it was from his Lover.

_My Dearest Allen,_

_Meet with me tonight in the garden, before the feast. This may very well be our very last night together my love. _

Marlene 

Allen folded the piece of parchment, placing it within the hidden folds of his uniform. This would be their last night together and he couldn't bear to say good-bye to her. Somehow he would make this special for them both.

Marlene and her sisters stood in the dressing room. Marlene's handmaidens, finishing the stitching on her dress.  

She couldn't help her mind from wandering to her lover. The young Knight Caeli, her beloved Allen.

"Princess is this alright?"  The handmaiden asked fitting the sash along her waist, bringing the Marlene back to reality. . "It's not too tight is it?"

"Not at all, it's fine" she brushed her hand along the fine silk of her mother's dress. "Millerna darling, stop fidgeting!' Marlene gently slapped Millerna's hand away from her little dress.

"I hate dresses!" the ten year old snapped. Millerna had always been a bit of a tomboy since she was five. She seemed determined to shred the garment to pieces.

"I like dresses" Eries said admiring hers in the mirrior."Sister," stepping off the stool, Eries walked to her elder sister, taking her hand. "You will visit us won't you?"

Marlene nodded. Giving them both a hug. "I'll miss the two of you very much."

The three of them walked hand in hand down the hall, to the great dining room.

Allen stood tall waiting for Marlene at the door.

"Princess Marlene, may I have a word with you?" the young knight asked. Giving her a knowing glance and small smile.

"Eries dear you and Millerna go to lunch without me, tell father I'll be along shortly."

"But-"Eries tried to speak before being interrupted again.

"Go"

Eries knew exactly what was going on. She disliked the blond knight very much. They were always together, holding hands, kissing. The two had tried to keep their affair secret but Eries wasn't stupid she knew exactly what was happening.  Eries pulled Millerna into the hall without another word. She hated Allen Schezar.

Allen pulled Marlene into an empty room. He had missed her.

He bent and brushed his lips with hers.

"Hello" he said softly looking her in the eyes.

Marlene smiled returning his kiss only breaking away to look upon his face.

"Oh Allen, I don't think I can go through with this marriage." she said embracing him tightly.

Allen kissed her forehead. " Don't talk about that yet Marlene, we still have until tonight. Everything will work out, you'll see." He kissed her lips once more. "I love you Marlene." holding her just a bit tighter. He brought her palm to his lips placing small kisses here and there.

 The door opened. They broke away quickly as Eries entered the room.

"Eries" Marlene said startled, brushing out her dress. Allen only sighed moving to Marlene's far left. A knight Caeli wasn't supposed to speak with a princess alone.

"Father sent me" Eries replied "He wishes to have word with Sir Allen."

Okay that's where I'm going to leave off. Hahaha. Just wait until King Aston talks to Allen. The arrival of Mahad Dal. Allen drunk on his ass. The wedding… ahhahahahahah! I love this, I hope it was good enough.


	2. Forbidden

Ok then this is the next chapter. Mahad dal meets Marlene. Allen gets yelled at. The usual. Thank you to the people who reviewed this first! It helped a lot to know that someone likes it; they helped me write this much faster. For those who are patiently waiting for this to be more about Chid, ya gotta wait. He doesn't exist yet. To Mystic moon   I  agree with ya! ^_-  I never liked Allen very much either. I feel bad for him in a way cos the Chid stuff makes you sad. But don't worry he gets pretty bashed in this one by Aston. Those who like Allen don't worry we all know what'll happen after this chapter. Ok read on! R&R

You already know I don't own any of the characters!

Forbidden

By: Melody

"You're highness, you sent for me." Allen was nervous the king had never asked to personally speak with him. He tugged at his collar. Clearing his throat.

King Aston nodded.  Motioning with his hand for Allen to sit. 

"Please Allen, have a seat."

" With all due respect, I'd prefer to stand highness, if that's alright with you."

"Sit Down!"

"Yes sir." This would not be good.

"I've noticed you've taken a great interest in my eldest daughter Marlene. Have you not?"

Allen's blue eyes widened, the king knew. "Sire I believe it's my responsibility to be close to the princess to make sure that she's well guarded."

"Is that so. Well consider yourself off duty, with the duke coming, there's no need for you. In fact I'd prefer if you kept your distance from Marlene, at all times."

"Sire I was-"

" Silence! Don't think for a moment Allen Sheczar that Marlene could ever love you. You're a boy, and only a guard after all. I won't stand for royal blood to be mixed with one so low as yourself!"

One blow after another. Never had Allen felt so insulted or so angry. But the King continued and it just got worse. 

" The only reason why I ever kept you here was because Marlene suggested it. Marlene will marry the Duke, for the good of Asturia! Unless you want to striped of your rank, I suggest that you obey orders!" the king pounded the table with his fists. " Do I make myself clear?"

Allen felt his heart breaking. He spoke through clenched teeth. "Yes, Majesty."

"Good now, remove yourself from my sight!"

Bowing Allen turned and left. Once out of sight he griped the nearest wall. How could this be happening? His mind spun, as did the ground beneath him. This was their last night, ruined. No matter, Allen would find a way to be with Marlene. Damn the king. Damn Aston!

Marlene saw Allen up ahead, she called him. He turned and looked at her, eyes watering. She gave him a questioning look. He only shook his head and stormed out of palace. The princess tried to run after him, but a hand grasped her arm painfully, pulling her back. Her father.

"I forbid you to chase after that boy Marlene!"

Glaring at her father she slipped out of his grasp. "What did you do?!"

"Something I should have done a long time ago, he won't be your guard anymore. You forget that you're being married tomorrow?"

"I didn't ask to be married to that man. I don't even know him. Why can't you understand!? Never once did you ask my opinion! You didn't even tell me until a month ago! I don't love him!"

Marlene had never been so angry. She never disobeyed her father. Never dared to. She had been a very obedient daughter. She hated her father. How could he do this to her? She loved Allen with all her heart.

"Love has nothing to do with this girl. It's for Asturia, for you're people. The Duke has sent a letter, He'll arrive tonight and you'll be married in the morning. That's final!"

Marlene cried in sheer agony as she ran from the hall. Her handmaiden's immediately at her side. Marlene felt, as she could not stand, leaning on the handmaiden's for support. They comforted her at they guided her to her room.

Mahad dal was growing restless as he stepped on Asturian soil. This would be his first time here, and he hoped it would be a memorable day. The sun had already begun to set. He would meet with Princess Marlene once he got to the castle, not caring if it was proper or not. He wanted to see the face of his bride. He wondered if she was as nervous as he was.

"Just think sire after tomorrow you'll be a married man." Voris patted the man on the back. He had taken care of the duke since he was a baby. It was good to see that he would marry and start a family of his own.

"Voris…You don't think it odd that I haven't even met this women yet? What happens if we don't get along? Its strange having to marry a women I don't know and be obligated to have children with her."

"Nonsense Duke, You're mother didn't know you're father when they married each other, She was uncomfortable at first, but she grew to love you're father. And the same will happen with you and Marlene. You're parents decided that you'd marry her the day she was born. Trust me you'll be a perfect match."

The duke smiled.

"I hope so"

"You just be kind to her and just act like your not nervous." Voris chuckled handing Mahad dal his crown. 

"Duke Fried, this carriage will take you t o the palace."

Mahad dal gave Voris another nervous smiled as he got into the carriage.

A short distance away, there stood the castle. It was a wondrous sight to be seen. Asturia in all its Glory.  There stood the king. Dressed in elaborate clothing.

"Ah, Duke Freid, we finally meet you! Let me be the first to welcome you to my country."

"Thank you highness. You're country is beautiful."  Mahad dal shook hands with the king. As they walked together to the castle.

"Where might you're daughter be?" Mahad dal said looking around.

"She's inside but you can see her later on."

Mahad dal shook his head. "I must insist I see her now. Please, I'd like to meet her to talk with her, before the feast."

"Alright, Jereth. Show the duke to Marlene's chambers."

"Sire" The Knight bowed, taking the Duke within.

They walked down the many halls. All vastly decorated. Then Jereth stopped at a door.

"This is my lady's room." After the servant bowed he left Mahad dal standing alone.

How was he going to introduce himself to his fiancé? He lifted his hand to knock but stopped as he heard sniffling. Was she crying? Lifting his hand once more he knocked softly upon her door.

"The door's open Merry." Thinking it was her handmaiden to see her, Marlene Aston gasped when she saw the man. Only being in a long slip. She screamed, turning around trying to conceal herself with her hands.

Mahad dal quickly closed the door. His face turning a bright red. Well that was one way of introducing himself to her.

"You can come in now," she said 

She had wrapped herself in her robe. Her face also red. She was lovely, lovelier than he could have imagined.

" Sorry about that. I can always come back another time" The duke managed to squeak the sentence out. Coughing once into his hand, he looked at her. 

"No, it's alright. I should have asked who it was first." She gave him a tiny smile. "Am I right to assume that you're Duke Freid?"

Mahad dal could only nod still taken back by her beauty.

"What are you staring at?" Marlene had hoped that he hadn't got a good look at in her dressing gown.

"Forgive me, but I didn't expect you to be so beautiful."

She gasped shocked. "What are trying to say? Did you think I was ugly before you barged in?"

"Yes, I mean no. umm forget it." He said waving his hand in frustration. So far this wasn't going well. "Believe me princess, I knew you would be lovely, even if you were not… I'd still love you the same." His comment earning a blush from Marlene. "Sorry I don't do well with introductions."

"Well duke do you have a name?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it?" Marlene appeared to have a small attitude towards him.

"Mahad Dal Freid." He took her small hands in his placing a gently kiss upon the palms.

Too tired to finish! Hehehe hope this is good enough. *Snores* Review pls. Comments or flames. The wedding will be next along with that scene that blinds our eyes, between Allen and Marlene! Mahad dal rulz! So does chid! Ah hell they all rule! Shuddap!


	3. Roses never lie

Hiya! Here it is the 3rd chapter! *Smiles* I Hope you guys like it! Thank you ZEmpress () for reviewing this! It made me so happy that you really like it! To IcePrincess I'm sorry! It's not like I don't like Allen. I do like him in t he twelve episode you can really see why Allen is crying. He wasn't really crying for the Duke but for Chid! I just think that that's so sad! *Wahhh* Allen really does love Chid! He does but he just can't tell him.  So sorry! This own is mostly about Mahad dal and Marlene. Aww I love them! So read on and R&R!

Princess Marlene sat in her room alone. Mahad dal had spoke with her for a while, before being summoned by her father. She hadn't expected the meeting to go so well, after all this would be the man who would take her away from her beloved. Mahad dal was very polite, he had a certain kind of shyness to him, and he was not at all like Allen. Yet she felt drawn to the other man just as much as she was drawn to Allen.  She felt strange, but she would never love this man, she told herself. He was after all, still a stranger. The large clock in her room chimed, she would have to get ready for the feast. Dressing in one of her more extravagant gowns. Once she left the room Millerna was by her side, as bouncy as ever. 

"Did you see the man sister?" Millerna tugged on her sister's skirts.

"Yes." Marlene smiled. She felt sad when she thought of leaving her sisters alone here, in Asturia.

"He dresses funny."

"Its not funny Millerna, it's different."

"Oh."

They drew closer to the large hall where the feast would be held. It was vastly decorated with the symbol of Freid and Asturia. 

Marlene looked for Allen, as she came to the Knights gathering. 

"My lady," Merry called. Stepping closer to the princess she slipped a note into her gloved hands. "From Sir Allen."

Marlene gasped and quickly opened the letter, stepping behind a large pillar, out of sight.

_Marlene_

_If you still wish to meet. I'll be waiting after the feast, in the garden. He'll not keep us apart._

_With all my Love,_

_Allen_

"What's that you've got there?" a voice asked coming from behind her. Marlene turned quickly, her long blond hair whipping as she did. She was surprised to see the dark haired Duke behind her. "Its nothing." She said stuffing the note away in her dress. 

"Oh" Mahad dal nodded, raising an eyebrow. He was hiding something behind his back, but decided to play a little game of keep away. Looking at the sky and gazing at the stars, he ignored the princess.

"What's that behind your back?" She asked trying to glance at what he had. 

"Nothing." He said teasing her with a mischievous smile.

"Let me see it."

"No"

She grasped his arms.

"I never expected a future duchess to behave like this!" He said taking his hands away from her sight, and laughing as he did so. Marlene gave him an angry smile. Marlene had begun to feel frustrated with the Duke's game of keep away. She sighed in defeat, folding her arms across her chest. Mahad dal smiled, he had won. She looked lovely when she was angry. Then out of nowhere he presented Marlene with a single white rose. "You're beauty shames this rose"

The princess blushed; she had never received such compliments from a man she had just met. 

"Thank You" smiling as she traced the petals with her finger. Yet accepting the flower only made Marlene feel guilty about Allen. She loved him so much and she was afraid of developing feelings for another man.

"I'm glad you like it." Mahad dal was beginning to feel such strong feeling for Marlene. He had just met her and already he was glad that he was going to marry her. Like Voris said, it was a perfect match.

Allen leaned on the garden gate as he thought of Marlene. The wind blew a gentle breeze against his face, making his shoulder length hair dance along his face. Never had Allen seen such a beautiful night, his blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He had changed out of his normal Uniform into a simple white shirt, and tan pants.  He stared at his Blue Uniform thinking of what it represented, serving the King of Asturia made Allen want to leave his regiment. He had considered running away with Princess Marlene, or perhaps eloping before the wedding tomorrow. Only… He knew the princess would never abandon her country even if she hated her father. So he would just wait for her to come, spending their last night together in each other's arms.

Hahaha still to lazy to write sorry! I hope you like this one a lot. I tried my best to make Allen all right in this. But how do ya think the Mahad dal and Marlene relationship is coming out! I Love Mahad dal sooo much! You can see why in the end she falls in love with him.


	4. One night leads to everything

Hello! Look its the forth chapter! YAY! This one is much longer than the other's and just think after this chapter Chid will exist! Wait if you really think about that it's gross.... Ah who cares! The Allen fans will be happy about this. Oh and I'm sorry when I went over the other chapters I saw some mistakes sorry! But knowing that I'm so lazy, I choose not to fix them. Aahh, ya know. Seeing as vacation is over I have no clue when the next update will be but I'll try to do it soon. I hope you like reading this chapter! ^_^ This Chapter will probably piss you off Mystic moon Sorry! I wrote something to you in the end about you're chapter! Don't worry I plan on making Mahad dal and Allen fight! Awww its so much fun!

One night leads to everything

Melody

Mahad dal and Marlene had mingled with the guests that came to greet them, all of them offering their congratulations. Millerna and Eries greeted the younger guests. It had been a perfect night. When it was getting late the Duke walked over to Marlene. Surprisingly, he no longer felt awkward around her, finding himself more at ease. 

"I'm glad I got to see you again," taking her hands and kissing them. Finding the courage, he pulled the princess into a hug, breathing in her scent. Marlene stared forward, a bit reluctant to return his loving gestures. The Duke brushed a long blond strand of her hair behind her ear whispering softly. "Till the morrow." Kissing her cheek.

Marlene could only blush. The Duke stared at her with those dark eyes. Knowing others would think it was stupid of him to believe after one day he had fallen for Marlene, but he truly loved her. He couldn't keep his mind off her. Everything about her was perfect, he never felt this way about any of the other women he had been with. He turned to look at her one more time before catching up with Voris, finding it difficult to stop smiling. 

"Why sire!" Voris said his grin widening as he say Mahad dal love stricken. "I knew it was a perfect match! What do you think?"

"Ah" The duke said having to catch his breath, running a hand through his dark hair. He was at a loss for words. "I'm crazy about her Voris. I-I think I love her!"

"I knew it!" Overjoyed giving the Duke a hug, patting him on the back. "How do you think she feels for you?"

"For me? I-I don't know. What if she doesn't love me?" Throwing his hands in the air, beginning to pace.

"Now now, I've seen the two of you together. It seems she has those feelings for you as well, but remember sire, she is a woman. And trust me, not even plaktu can tell what they're thinking.

Mahad dal nodded taking in a large breath.

"Come, You should retire to you're chambers, its late and you have a big day ahead of you."

"You're right, thank you Voris."

"I'll prepare you're things for tomorrow, I'd like to stay awhile to see something first."

"Alright. See you in the morning."

Voris watched the young man walk inside to his chambers. He shook his head smiling. Remembering that he had wanted to visit the shrine next to the garden.

Mahad dal felt like he was walking on air as he went to his chambers. He would spend tomorrow telling Marlene how much he loved her. Pulling back the covers of his bed Mahad dal thought of how he would never have to sleep alone ever again. That made him blush, enough of that he though. When he returned to Freid with Marlene there would be a large ceremony for them, and then they'd get married there with fried's customs. He couldn't wait. He blew out the candles and closed his eyes. He'd dream of the princess.

Dressing quickly in her chamber, Marlene tried not to wake Merry or Sara, who slept in the room next to her. She crept down the hallways of the palace, only realizing she couldn't go out the door the guards were there. Then to her Luck Millerna came skipping out. 

"Little princess! You're not allowed out at this hour. Where are your caretakers?" the guard asked her. Millerna only shrugged

This was the perfect distraction for Marlene; She tiptoed past the guard's out the door. Sighing, the Princess could not believe that she snuck out, It was so simple, and she'd have to speak with father about getting new security once she left. She hurried down the cobblestone path, Allen had been waiting for hours now, and she was desperate to see him.

Voris saw Princess Marlene run quickly down the path. He called out to her but she didn't hear. What was the Princess doing out at this hour and without an escort? It was a little strange. He'd follow her and escort her to where ever she was going.

"Allen!" Marlene cried. Running into his arms. "Oh I've missed you so!" 

Allen held her tight; it felt like forever since he had touched her. "Marlene." whispering Allen kissed her tenderly on her lips. He pulled her closer to him. With that one kiss, Marlene Aston knew she could never love Mahad dal Freid, Allen would be the only man for her. When she began to think of being separated from Allen, she began to cry.

Brushing his lips with hers Allen felt a tear on his neck, breaking away, only to see the woman he held in his arms cry.

"Marlene...What's wrong princess?"

She turned her head ashamed to cry in front of him. This was just as hard for him as it was for her, This was the last time she would ever be with Allen, she shouldn't be crying. Sighing Marlene managed to reply to her love. "I can't do it Allen, I can't marry the duke... but if I don't then father will send you away and I can't stand for that to happen."

Marlene sobbed louder.

"Marlene...love...Don't cry...please." Turning her around, Allen placed his arm around her waist. Gently positioning his forehead on hers. "It'll be alright... you'll see." This was the hardest thing Allen would have to say, but for her own good he would tell her to marry the duke. "Trust me. As much as I love you Marlene... You have to do this. Please do this for yourself; think of Asturia and your people. The best thing that you could do for them is to Marry Duke Fried. But don't ever think that it'll never change the way I feel for you." He cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. "I love you Marlene."

Pulling her into his embrace he kissed her tears away, then kissed her passionately. 

"I love you too." Feeling her heart breaking she knew it must be done, but for now she would share her night with Allen. She held him tightly returning the kiss with all her heart. Allen broke away his hair falling across his eye, carelessly. He found it hard for him to breathe. Then giving Marlene a small smile, he kissed her again, laying her down upon the soft grass. Marlene wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing he was her true love. This would be their last night together, and they would share it the only way that they could.

Voris had lost track of the princess. Where could she have gone? It was getting late and he was sure that she could take care of herself. Sighing, he turned around and went back to the castle.

Allen held Marlene's sleeping form close to him, wishing that he could spend eternity with her. He would never love another woman like he loved Marlene, ever. He placed a light kiss on her neck. Marline's eyelids fluttered. She had had the most amazing dream, only when she opened her eyes, she found it was not a dream but reality.

"Time to get up" Allen said softly to her.

Marlene and Allen dressed then walked back to the castle hand in hand. Allen Pulled Marlene deep into his arms, holding her closely.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her forehead.

Smiling Marlene echoed his response. "I love you." She pulled away, Allen still holding her hand tightly, giving it a gentle squeeze, he let her go, and she crept quietly into the castle.

Ahahaha! Chid exists! Hooray! Oh to Mystic Moon, Marlene is 21 and Allen 17. Isn't that disgusting? Ewwie! ^_^ I'll update as soon as I can! The wedding will be next! Byez! I'm so happy you like it!


	5. Preparations

Hey there! It's been the longest time since I've updated! Sorry, My sister was in the hospital, she's okay now! And before she kicks my ass I have to give her credit for some ideas and for checking my grammar and stuff. Pssh there you happy? God! Okay hey is the next chapter! I know I said ten thousand times that this would be the wedding but I need more time! Ahhh High School a bitch! But this is good I hope! Allen Fan's rejoice! Marlene and Allen romance, Along with Mahad dal because I love him. Ooooh just wait I plan good things for the future! I hope you like this!  R&R if you want more! ^_^ Love Mahad dal! Love Allen too… awww it's so happy!

Now Read!

Preparations

By Melody 

It was dark all around the room. Mahad dal Bolted upright in his bed, he was never one to dwell on dreams, but he couldn't seem to forget this one. Touching his hand to his face, he wiped the sweat from his brow. It was still very early, the sun just rising. "Marlene...." he whispered into darkness. He closed his eyes, only hearing the sound of his own breath. She had been with another man.... But how could she? Surly she knew of the feelings Mahad dal felt for her. He put his hands over his eyes, blocking the image from view; He should just push it away. Fact of the matter was there was no truth to the dream. Many men had probably courted Marlene; Mahad dal himself had been with other women, just none he had such strong feelings. Maybe he should just get out of bed, take a brief walk around the gardens then return to his chambers. It was past the normal time he was used to waking up anyway, so he got up and dressed. Just as he finished a knock came upon the door.

"Come in."

Voris opened the door a bit. "Highness? Ah, good you're dressed already," Opening the door all the way and stepping inside "I thought I'd tell you the wedding will start in four hours."

"That soon?"

Voris nodded.

"Alright then, I'll just head over to Princess Marlene's quarters." Mahad dal stood up walking over to the door. Voris stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No sire, you can't. It's forbidden to see the bride before the wedding, it'll bring upon an ill omen. Until the ceremony you can't see her.

"Oh." Mahad dal slumped down in his chair. What was he supposed to do for four hours? He needed to speak to Marlene, but he would have to wait. He decided just to ignore the dream he had. Dreams don't mean anything, he told himself.

"Sire if you wish, you could dine with the younger siblings of your bride."

Meet Marlene's sisters? He would have to introduce himself properly sooner or later, though he did speak with each of them for a brief moment. Eries Aston seemed very protective of both her siblings and Millerna was a sweet child. He was very fond of both.

"Yes, please, I'd like that very much."

"I'll inform them of that now." Voris bowed and left the room.

The dining room was busier then ever; the servants were running around like crazy prepared the decorations around the palace along with the meals for the royal family. Everything was in an uproar for the future duchess of Fried. 

"The Duke has informed me princesses, that he will be down shortly to dine with you."

"The Duke?" Eries smiled wide, excited. The man who would be married to her sister would dine with them for breakfast. She only got to speak to him once, he was very handsome and polite, and she could tell that he was a good person. Perfect for her sister, much better than Allen would ever be. For god's sake the man was as old as her!

"Who's going to eat with us?"

"Mahad dal Fried"

"Our Brother?!"

"Millerna" Lightly laughing, "Not yet, after the ceremony he'll be our brother."

"Oh!"

"Hello." Mahad dal said entering the dining room.

Both Millerna and Eries curtsied. They had been taught how to behave proper and politely towards Royalty and others.

"Good morning" They echoed 

Millerna walked over to Mahad dal. He was so tall compared to her.

"Can I call you brother?" she asked tugging on his pants gently.

"Uhhhhh....." Mahad dal stared blankly at the girl. No one had ever asked him to call him brother and it was strange to be asked so quickly by Marlene's younger sister. She was so gentle and loving.

"Millerna! Not yet."

"No, no it's alright. Yes, I guess that is what we'll be after the wedding, brother and sister." He blushed slightly. Mahad dal's mother and father both died when he was little, he wasn't used to such family affections. He smiled. "Sorry I'm not very good with introductions. MY name is Mahad dal Fried. But seeing as we're practically family you can call me by any name. Wait, I never asked you you're names, Please what are they?"

"Eries Aria Aston" Mahad dal's smiled. Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek.

"Hello Eries" He then looked to the smaller girl.

"Millerna Sara Aston." The girl's eyes twinkling as she recited her name.

"Hello" Mahad dal said gently, kneeling to her height, also giving her a kiss.

"I'll be very glad to have you two as sisters"

"Ah Mahad dal" A man's voice said from the door.

"King Aston." Bowing his head he brought his hands together, displaying Freid's welcoming gesture.

"Shall we eat then?" Aston asked motioning for all of them to sit at the large table. "Did I mention we'd have two other guests here, Miden Fassa and his son Dryden? Dryden will arrive later for the ceremony"

"Not Dryden father!" Millerna whined Aston gave his daughter a look.

"Yes Dryden, daughter."

"The more the merrier, wouldn't you say princess?"

"If you say so." Millerna poked at the food on her dish.

"So tell me Duke, have you had a chance to speak with my daughter yet?"

"Yes your highness I have, May I say that she is very lovely as well as kind natured?"

Aston nodded sipping his glass of wine. "Yes, she'll be good for Freid as well as producing a son for you."

"I haven't even begun to think of children." Mahad dal said a light red color, rushing to his face. Clearing his throat he replied. "I think we'll wait a couple years, before having children. I'd like to get better aquatinted with the princess first."

"Trust me Duke, the faster you have a child the better for the both of you."

Rather than sit and argue with the king, Mahad dal nodded, taking a small drink of his wine.

Marlene opened the door to her balcony, Ah freedom... she'd miss that most. Not that she had a lot of it, a princess was restricted to do certain things, More then freedom though...She'd miss Allen. The most precious thing in her life would be gone. She's be going to a country she didn't know and be living with a complete stranger. She recalled last night, if there were ever a night Marlene would hold dear it would be yesterday.

"Oh Allen." Marlene said laying her head upon the balcony.

"I can assure you Princesses, I'll bring Marlene back often to visit you, and if your father permits it, I'd like to arrange for you to come to Fried one day."

"Oh Father!" Eries said clapping her hands together. "Could we father please!?"

"Yes father please!"

"Yes, yes I suppose so, but some other time."

"If you will excuse me please" 

Duke freid left the table and went for a stroll around the palace. It was all so lovely, the decorations made the Palace look more like a shrine then a place to live. All this for him and Marlene? He walked up the large spiral staircase and down a long corridor bringing him to Marlene's door.  Who had made up that stupid rule anyway? He would just stand next to her door, he wouldn't try to talk to her, but the door opened and Marlene came out. The duke straitened himself up, shocked and not sure what Marlene would think.

"Mahad dal! You're not supposed to see me! What are you doing here?" Marlene turned her face from Mahad dal.

"I uh- I. No wait! I'm going to go crazy if I don't tell you this; " Mahad dal turned Marlene around, closing his eyes tightly. "I won't look, see? Just please I wanted to tell you something."

"Alright"

The duke too a deep breath, eyes still shuts. "I know I haven't known you for very long Princess, but I wanted to tell you... I love you... Ah, I'm not so good with words. But I'll say this anyways...I'll be glad when we get married! I know this must sound selfish... but I want you all to myself, I want to be the only man to love you. And I hope in time you'll grow to love me the same way I Love you..."

Marlene shook her head, this wasn't right, she couldn't let this man feel that way for her, and she'd have to reason with him.

"Mahad dal-" 

" Don't! I understand if you don't feel that way for me, I just needed to tell you how I felt Marlene...I love you...that's all I had to say."

Marlene was touched by his confession, placing a simple kiss upon his cheek. She felt ashamed in a way; He had no idea that Marlene had betrayed him. While Mahad dal was offering her his whole heart Marlene had been with Allen.

"It's all right you can open your eyes". Mahad dal did as she had told him, opening his eyes; she looked at him head to toe as if she was studying him. Marlene gave Mahad dal a gentle smile. "Thank you Mahad dal, you've been so very kind to me." Mahad dal took her hands in his.

"Trust me princess it's the least I could do."

Allen walked up the stairs; he would see Marlene one more time before the wedding. He lifted his eyes to see Marlene standing with another man. One he didn't recognize.

Mahad dal looked into his bride's eyes, then he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her deeply, revealing his feelings for her. Their very first kiss since they had met.

Allen was shocked, he didn't believe his eyes, and the man kissed Marlene. He had hoped that she would pull away but she didn't. What was going on here? Just who was he anyways?  

"Marlene!" Allen called

The princess' eyes opened wide, she gently pushed Mahad dal away.

"Allen?" The princess was obviously confused by the boy's arrival. Mahad dal looked at Marlene questionably.

"You know this man, Marlene?" Mahad dal asked. How strange the man called the princess by her name and not her title. Where he was from you couldn't address royalty by their first names. Marlene looked at Mahad dal and nodded. 

"Mahad dal Fried, this is Allen Schezar, Knight Calei, ...and a very good friend of mine.  Allen, this is the Duke of Fried."

The younger man's blue eyes widened. "Forgive me Duke, I did not know it was you." Allen quickly bowed.

"No, it's alright. You're a friend of Marlene's?" Allen nodded. "Well then I'm very pleased to meet you." Mahad dal gave the younger man beside him a handshake, but as his hand gripped Allen's, he had a strange feeling. Something about the younger man. No knight had ever called a Princess by her first name, he knew it was probably stupid, but for some odd reason he didn't trust this boy. He had no reason to be suspicious though, Marlene said that they were just friends and he trusted Marlene with all of his being.

"Allen what are you doing here?" Marlene asked giving him a sort of pleading look.

"Uh, I-I thought I'd tell you that it's almost time to get ready, Princess. The ceremony will be starting soon."

Gasping, Mahad dal looked at the large clock on the wall, he was right.

"I'll leave you now princess, I'll be waiting at the other end of the aisle. I love you" The duke lowered his face to Marlene's stealing another kiss. 

Allen felt anger rise in him as he witnessed this man kiss his beloved again. He couldn't let his anger get the best of him though. He turned his back to Marlene as the duke walked away. Gripping the banister.

"Allen...What's wrong?"

"I'm going to lose you Marlene, I know I am. How can I possibly compete with royalty? You'll go to Freid and you'll fall in love with him Marlene, and you'll be happy and have lots of Children-"

"Allen please, it's not true."

"Yes it is, but you'll be happy and you'll forget about me and I'll be left here to hang."  His words feeling like a swords sharp blade. Marlene opened her mouth but no sound came out. Bowing, Allen started to walk away as Marlene grasped his hand. Forcing him to stay with her. She found her voice.

"No Allen. Allen! It was only a kiss it doesn't mean anything! Please!" She begged, "I don't love him Allen, I love you! You know that I could only love you or do you forget about last night?"

His dark blue eyes widened as he remembered the events of last night. He saw Marlene's eye fill with tears. He had hurt her. "Oh Marlene...I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Taking her in his arms, wiping her tears away then caressing her face with his hand " I just don't want to lose you..I can't help feeling jealous. I'm such an idiot; please Marlene, It won't happen again... I love you Marlene." Wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"My heart belongs to you and you alone Allen. Please don't ever forget that." Burying her face into the folds of his clothes.

" I won't, I promise. I'm so sorry Marlene."

She looked up at his handsome face and smiled lightly. She loved him so much, but...she also liked the Duke. She was torn apart inside and so confused.

"I'll come back Allen," She whispered against his lips "I won't forget about you, I'll come back, and our love will be that much stronger. We'll always be together even when we are apart, and now Allen... we must part. I have to get ready for the ceremony."

"Let me help you Marlene."

 Marlene nodded taking his hand in hers leading him into her room. Allen closed the door behind them as Marlene removed her robe and stood before him. Stepping into the silk wedding gown she turned around, Allen brushed her hair to the side helping her with the buttons. 

"You're so very beautiful" he tied the sash around her waist. Then he placed the white Asturian veil on her head. It was time, time to give his love to the arms of another, but in this act he would feel neither anger nor any grief. He would do this for her sake, because the duke was what she really deserved. He was not as well off as the Duke and he couldn't give her the things she needed, so he would give her to someone who could make her happy and give her just as much love as he gave her. It would hurt him deeply maybe possibly even kill him inside, but it had to be done. Kissing her soft pink lips once more. She looked stunning in her wedding gown and he wished to god it would be him waiting for her on the other side of the aisle. 

Sorry! I have tons of homework and crap that I have to do! But I do hope that you enjoy this! Just wait until the wedding! Hehehe May have to change the rating just a bit. Mahad dal and Marlene are a Go! Ummm… Boy I can't wait for you guys to see what's gonna happen! Muwhahaha! Read&Review! If ya want more you gotta review! Hahaha Did you know Aston is an ass? Okay I'm done I swear!


End file.
